


It’s destiny

by LadyKatAstrid



Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [2]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25403824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKatAstrid/pseuds/LadyKatAstrid
Summary: Elsa grew up alone in a castle. Honeymaren grew caged in a forest. Their upbringings could not have been more different, and yet...Day 14, prompt 3: Are you the one I've been looking for all of my life?
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Series: Elsamaren summer 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828498
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74
Collections: Elsamaren Summer 2020





	It’s destiny

**Author's Note:**

> soulmate scars soulmate scars soulmate scars soulmate scars soulmate scars soulmate scars soulmate s-
> 
> Not edited yet, we die like mortals

Honeymaren had received her fair share of wounds growing up. Falling off trees, training with knives gone wrong, a skirmish with the Arendellian soldiers trapped in the forest… Name it, and Honeymaren probably had a different story for every scar that decorated her body. All except for one.

She was proud of them, but Northuldran clothing covered almost every part of her body, hiding them. She was used to them, and their healer was used to patching her up after every fighting.

But she somehow forgot Elsa was new to their life in the forest, so she wasn’t prepared to hear a gasp and feel a hand on her shoulder when she was changing into new clothes after washing by the river.

“Elsa!” Honeymaren turned, the shirt just over her arms as she put them in front of her body as a shield. Her hand had been cool, but her touch had burned.

The former queen’s face was one of surprise and sorrow.

“Honeymaren I… Your back, your arms, I… I didn’t know.”

Honeymaren blinked confused, taken aback by Elsa’s reaction. “Oh, you mean the scars?”

Elsa nodded. “I’m sorry.”

“What for? You didn’t cause them.”

“But my grandfather’s actions did. I’m sorry you had to suffer so much for it.”

Honeymaren waved her off, turning around for a second to put the shirt over her head, and then facing Elsa again. She bent forward to pick up the belt.

“I mean, I wouldn’t blame him for all my scars; the majority of them were an accident, most of those falling off trees.”

“Oh. That’s why you are so good at climbing them?”

The Northuldran chuckled. “Practice makes perfect, but perfection requires failure,” she explained while finishing dressing up. “But failing is part of the lesson; the important -and most difficult- thing is getting up and trying again.”

She shot a soft smile to Elsa, who smiled back, her posture more serene.

“But don’t they hurt?” The blonde asked.

“Not anymore, no, but if I don’t stretch properly every day I get stiff.”

“Anything I could do to help?”

Honeymaren smiled. How predictable of Elsa to offer her help even when the situation wasn’t dire. And when the idea popped into her mind, Honeymaren smirked mischievously.

“Well, you could help me with the ointment, I have trouble reaching certain parts of my back.”

And as expected, Elsa reddened like a tomato at her words, and Honeymaren had to bite the inside of her mouth to not burst out laughing.

“Oh?” Was the only word Elsa could manage in a high pitch.

Honeymaren couldn’t help but keep on teasing her. “Or, you know, in other parts of my body. There once was this reindeer that would not stay still when Emel had to check on him, so someone had to hold him down. I volunteered, of course, but when Emel was finishing, something spooked him, throwing me up high, and I fell down right where a rock was, slicing my thigh open.”

Elsa flinched at the image, a hand unconsciously going to her left leg.

“How long until you were able to walk again?”

“With crutches, I was up on my feet a week and a half after, though I couldn’t be up more than a couple of minutes. I had to build up my strength, and three months later it was like nothing had happened. It doesn’t hurt anymore, but it comes in handy when I want to know when it’s going to rain.”

Elsa chuckled, but Honeymaren was telling the truth. Honeymaren picked up the basket, with her dirtied clothes, to take wash them further up the river, and Elsa followed her.

“Do you have any scars that tell you when it’s going to be sunny?”

Honeymaren pretended to think about it. “Not exactly the sun, but I’ve got a scar on my elbow that tells me Bruni is near. I got it while trying to get a book from a goahti one time the Fire Spirit attacked us.”

Elsa winced. “I’m glad we’re in good terms with them now. Do you have scars from the other Spirits?”

Honeymaren shook her head. “I had a few tumbles while escaping the Earth Giants, but those were more bruises than anything else. Same with Gale, and we’ve only seen the Nokk once you tamed it. And I don’t think you’ve given me any scars.”

They arrived at series of pools of water connected by little streams, and Honeymaren sat at the top of them, taking out her laundry. Elsa sat down next to her, but her magic allowed her to change clothes without having to wash them, so she only went there to keep Honeymaren company. The Norhtuldra was secretly jealous of that. 

“What about you? Any wild stories from little princess Elsa? Or were you a goody-goody?” Honeymaren teased.

Honeymaren put her clothes in the water, scrubbing the natural soap onto the clothes. Elsa watched Honeymaren’s movements, lost in her thoughts.

“I followed to Anna’s stories, and I built practically everything and anything she asked. There weren’t many trees to fall down from either, so by your standards yes, I was a ‘goody-goody’, as you put it,” Elsa chuckled.

“Aw... I thought you had some secret wild story for me,” Honeymaren fake pouted while rinsing her clothes.

Elsa huffed. “I’m afraid not, Anna was the rowdy kid.” There was a pause and Elsa furrowed her brows. “Come to think about it, I was a weird kid.”

Honeymaren stopped her movements. “What do you mean? Because of your powers? Because I don’t know how many times I need to tell you, you were not a weird or strange kid for being able to do impossible things. If anything, we are the weird ones, what if there was a time when anyone could do what you can?”

Elsa’s eyes shone with fondness, and she smiled at Honeymaren’s fierce tone.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just, there were times I randomly got hurt. Once, I was walking through the castle and the next second I was on the floor. I must’ve twisted my ankle, but it didn’t swell and it only hurt for a day.”

“Alright, that is weird.” Honeymaren hung her clothes on a rope for the sun to dry them and sat back down next to Elsa.

Elsa grinned. “I know, and it happened constantly. I could be eating and then feel a prick or a cut on my leg or arm. It baffled my parents, the doctors didn’t know what to do. I was in pain but there were no wounds.”

“Does it happen now too?”

Elsa shook her head. “Not as usually, or at least I don’t notice them as much. The whole thing with Anna happened, and then I was more worried about keeping my powers under control; even if I could still feel that pain, I didn’t want to worry my parents, so I hid it.”

“I’m sorry, Elsa.” Honeymaren put her hand on Elsa’s leg and the blonde took it, giving Honeymaren a sad smile.

They stood in silence with Honeymaren rubbing soft circles on Elsa’s hand with her thumb, knowing the other woman sometimes needed time to sort her thoughts. It was a comfortable silence, and Honeymaren enjoyed watching the scenery while Elsa’s eyes were on their joined hands.

Elsa huffed, and Honeymaren turned her head, a question on her hum.

“Nothing,” said Elsa. “I just realised I do have a scar.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I think it was a little after Mother and Father died. I was alone in my room, as always, and I was probably crying,” Elsa gave a self-deprecating laugh and Honeymaren tightened her grip in a silent warning. “Sorry. Anyways, I was laying in bed, missing my parents and Anna, and I wished there was someone out there for me. Then I felt a scorching burn on my wrist, and that’s how I got my very first scar.”

Elsa turned their joined hands and then rolled up her sleeve. It was small, and due to Elsa’s pale skin almost imperceptible, but Elsa traced her inner wrist and that’s when Honeymaren saw the half-moon shaped scar.

There was an itching on the back of her head, as if her brain wanted her to remember something. Honeymaren narrowed her eyes, caressing Elsa’s scar with her free hand while still holding on to her other.

“Was it during summer?” There was something strange on Honeymaren’s voice.

“I… think so. Why?”

“I remember an especially cold day, that summer. Something weird happen that day; the elders said the sound we heard was like the day the mist fell upon the forest. I… After that, it was like you said, like Bruni had crawled to my wrist and licked it.”

She turned their joined hands and did the same Elsa had, roll up her sleeve. There was a scar, an identical mirror to Elsa’s, but more noticeable against Honeymaren’s skin.

“What the-” Elsa didn’t know what to say as she looked and touched Honeymaren’s marred skin.

Elsa looked at Honeymaren wide-eyed, but the other woman was calm although surprised, a soft smile on her face.

“Is this not freaking you out?” Asked Elsa.

Honeymaren shook her head, the smile still on her face. “It’s destiny.”

“What do you mean?”

“I think your pains when you were small were actually mine. I’ve seen you touch your left leg when I mentioned the reindeer, and then you covered your right elbow when I spoke of the fire. Elsa, I never told you in which side of my body I got those scars, and yet you touched their exact points on your body.”

“I- And this one?”

Honeymaren looked down and caressed Elsa’s half-moon scar. “You were asking for a friend in one of the lowest points of your life; I think this was just the spirits’ way of telling you you’d eventually find them. They gave you a mark and marked your soulmate so that you would find them.”

Elsa huffed with a tear in her eye, moved by Honeymaren’s words. She leaned her forehead against the Northuldra’s.

“If only we had realised this sooner, but no, we had to wear long sleeves.”

Honeymaren laughed with Elsa, shaking her head. Then, she lowered her voice.

“I’m glad you found me, Elsa.”

Elsa raised her head and looked at Honeymaren’s eyes, searching for something in them. She cradled the Northuldran’s jaw with her free hand, caressing the corner of her lips with her thumb. Elsa leaned forward, kissing Honeymaren slowly, taking her time. After the initial surprise, Honeymaren raise her hand to cup Elsa’s neck and reciprocated the kiss, only breaking it when the need for air arose.

Elsa took a shuddering breath before whispering, her eyes still closed.

“I’d like to think we found each other.”


End file.
